The Chance for Change
by AlphaOmega
Summary: A storm sends a guy that is depressed with his life to another world. He lands in the DBGT world and interacts with the sayians. He also figuares out he is sayian but doesnt know why or how. When the time comes will he have to sacrifice his well being for


****

Title: The Chance for Change  


****

Author: _AlphaOmega_

Rating: _ PG-13 offensive language rating may go up in later chapters_

Story Brief: _A storm sends a guy to the other dimension when he's struck by lightening. Dying in his world he is given a second chance in other. When he final fines happyness but will he have to go back to his world? Will he have to go back to his home were he has family?_

****

Author's Note:_ You know I read alot of what if fanfics about being the sole character and transported in to another dimension. Alot of them are really good the descriptions in them amazing so I thought I'd try one for myself and see if I can't fix up my writing. I tend to make alot of run on sentences. So this is my version of a "I'm sent in to dragonball world". Also I would be sent to dragonball GT world because no one has done that I think _

* * *

The air smelled so sweet this spring. Bright green and lots of pink, yellow and other pretty flower like colors were spread throughout the gardens. Now I'm a good city hating rather live in the country guy, my home is Corpus Christi, Texas also known as the driest place on earth (not really but we never get rain) famous for the beach. Ever seen craps and jellyfish? But I'm a city guy always have been always will be because my dad always get transported and the closest to the bases are always cities.   


Anyways myself Adam, and Stephen were enjoying this lazy spring afternoon at the beach I had chosen to wear a bathing suit of course what would I wear to the beach a suit and I am also wearing a muscle shirt to show off my muscles hey almost every guy does it and my awesome tattoo which is the final fantasy 7 symbol. I was carrying my sandals in one hand walking along on the sand with my two best friends. Adam is Christian though he doesn't really care he dropped his beliefs a long time ago but his parents still make him go to mass and Stephen is Wiccan. The Three of us as different as can be. Stephen only one with a perfect tan that I know of. Adam blonde and super pale, me slightly white but a good enough tan for me that is. I'm a city guy remember. Stephen a country dude, so he spends more time out in the sun getting tanned while he works. Stephen wore a pair of simple blue jeans a white muscle shirt, with a T-Shirt that has a soccer ball and says "this is your brain" then it shows a football and says "this is your brain on drugs". His blonde hair waving about his face lighting up his blue eyes, I don't know why he grows his hair out that long but his choice right. Stephen is the tallest and the oldest and by far the prettiest of our group. and his height of 5'9". Adam himself stood just 3 inches smaller than me at 5'3" a dark north Indian complexion with green eyes coming from his white father's size, he was dressed in a T-Shirt that says "My House, My Rules, My Ball, I Win" and there was a soccer ball in the middle of it all, he was also wearing a pair of black trousers. Adam and Stephen both weighed considerably less than me making me almost jealous I felt like the fat lump out of the group. Yet I was the one who entered in martial art tournaments. I was the one who was awake at six in the morning lifting weights, jogging, riding my bike anything while they ate junk food, yet I couldn't lose this 'baby fat' I'm fourteen and the youngest of our group, why do I have baby fat I decided I may never know maybe I should get like a personal trainer or something. It won't work though because trainers cost way to much and im only a teenager what am I suppose to do get a job ha that's a riot.

The three of us wandered the beach looking for an area giving off killer waves, but in Corpus Christi the biggest wave you would ever see is about 8 feet and those are rare. Then I remembered us finding a section of the beach towards the middle of the sand dunes.

"I wonder why no one is ever here I mean its not that hard to find." Stephen said.

"Maybe because people are way to lazy to walk what a half a mile to the middle of no were or walk along the coast and find the opening that comes here?" Adam asked.

Stephen nodded. "Ya."  


"So what you guys want to do surf , swim, or jumb off that cliff over there and see whose the first one to take damage." Adam said.

We all split up and went to go do one of the options that was given to us I of course was the dangerous one of the group so guess what I did yep jump of a cliff into the water of course im not suicidal man. Adam loved to surf he was the one who got us hooked so naturally he went surfing after he changed into his swimsuit. Stephen was a wiccan and loved to do things that dealed with nature he tried for us to convert our religions I tried but the whole mess was confusing so I just stayed with my own believes. He changed into his bathing suit and went swimming making fun of Adam when he wiped out. 

I finally climbed up the cliff after many slips and stared down it must have been about 15 feet I yelled at my friends telling them to watch me. As I jumped I did a couple of flips then I missed up and did a belly flop, which hurt like hell afterwards. As I got out of the water clenching my belly and I looked over at my friends laughing theirs ass's off so I turned in there direction grinned and bowed. This made them laugh even harder.

"You ok dude" Stephen said

I smiled I made a mental note to never ever do something like that again instead I plan on actually doing a dive. 

"I'm fine." I said, and decided to go for a swim. I dove under waves, made Adam wipe out that kind stuff. I decided to go meditate, Stephen showed me how and I never told anyone but sometimes I can see the future when I meditate kinda of like de javuu its weird. I told them I was going to take a breather and walked onto try land and find a could relaxing spot. I never had patience but I always sat it through because I really enjoyed seeing into the future it was pretty cool but this time it was confusing.

  


__

'I'm sorry I didn't know that was how you felt. But please understand that I don't feel what you feal. I love 

somebody else and your my best friend and always will be. Please understand that I cant lie about how I feel and I hope we can still be best friends. Just be there like you always have.' 

  


'**_I always will be with you mentally but im afraid I must go_**'  


'_Please don't go_.'  


'**_Im sorry I can't_**?'  


'_You can be so impossible sometimes_!'  


'**_Have a good life Amy. I'll miss you_**.'  


  


I was jolted from my meditation suddenly by a shot of lightening my eyes flew open and I looked round Stephen and Adam were still playing in the water. I swallowed I could still feel my skin burning. It was like I had been hit with the lightening. I was uneasy about my mediation the conversation with Amy. It hadn't happened yet I knew it was going to happen it was going to be the last words I spoke to her. My heart ached as much as I loved the clumsy ditz, she never loved me back. No more than two friends would love each other. I closed my eyes slipping back in to the mediation.

'**_He's pretty cute Pan why do you think he's here and why does he have a tail is he a sayian?_**'  


'_I am not sure Bra but we can still ask him when he wakes up_'  


I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was like I was seeing something the show hadn't shown. 

I was jolted from my meditation when someone was shaking me. 

"Lets go get something to eat" Stephen said.

"Yay!" I replied, I always liked eating food.

We got up and head back the way we came and got into Stephen's car and he drove us to the Outback. I sat at a table outside with a nice view of the water. Stephen looked at me as Adam came back with the menus.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I could eat a whole cow." he said. "Same here." I agreed.

Stephen nodded as well. "Do they have any good steaks?"  


"Oh yeah they do so what kind of steak you want?" Adam asked.

"Lets see," I agreed. "Just get me the ribeye or the grilled chicken."  


"No meat for me give me the grilled chicken." Stephen smiled.

I drifted off thinking on the premonitions when Adam came back with our dishes. If it hadn't of been for Adam I wouldn't of ever ate meat but he just kept it up and by the time I gave in I was drooling but that was along time ago.   
I felt like I was sliding further apart from my two friends. But I guess you notice things like that especially close to when you think you're going to die. I'm such a Goth freak I love the thought of death I would rather die than live a long life alone. Anyways I sat mulling in my thoughts while slowly eating and I didn't realize how much I had eaten until after I'd finished. Give me a tail and I'd probably almost pass off for having a saiyan appetite. After we ate we drove back to town together to head home to get ready the movie we were going to watch and the night surf then dinner at The Border which is a nifty cafe.

* * *

I sat in the back and listening to my discman and that god damn Backstreet turned on I always hated that group so I changed the station to C101 which played mostly rock in which I enjoyed. I sat there listing to Nervevana and I got drowned into the sound. 

I saw my house coming up into view and Stephen started to slow down and I bid them farewell and told Stephen to pick me up tonight. I ran up to my house I shared with my brother and mother. I stopped the discman from playing 

out it's happy perky clubbing music and I headed inside to see my bro in the cupboards making himself up at feast.

The rest of the day went dully. I lay in bed watching reruns of dragonball GT trying to see the point behind the premonition of Bra and Pan. Yet in all my episodes I couldn't see where they had even had that discussion I saw. I stopped the tape and placed a new one in to record the episodes were trunks takes off with Pan and Little Goku I missed. I watched on the screen as they were preparing the trip to search for the Blackstar Dragonballs spread out in the universe. Not long til trunks and kid goku get onto the ship and pan turns it on leaving goten behind. I found it kinda scary that sort of thing could be drawn. I totally love animes I'd grown up watching them shows like O My Goddess, Ramna ½, Pilot Candidate, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and others. After the episode was over I stopped the tape and I got ready for the night surf with my friends and choosing my attire we were to head in to town after the night surf to go eat and try into a club.

* * *

I met the others after dark at our chosen spot it was a park and it was dark and we 

were all dressed for a night out. We got into Stephen's car and he drove off to our destination. When we arrived there was already a group of people from our school having a night surf so we decided to go hang with them. We talked and hanged out with them then we told them of our spot and we started to walk there. When we arrived people started doing wild things like belly flopping off the cliff like I did but it was all fun. I surfed some waves then me and Stephen made a sand castle that was freaking huge then me and him did something Godzilla would do and crushed it at our might.

There were killer waves that night and we all shared them then we set up the nets and played beach volley ball. There team was winning at first then we made them eat dirt in the end. That's how it went until Stephen said it was time to go to the border which was a very nice club/ resturant were kids like us hanged and I knew very well that amy was going to be there and I was going to spill my heart out to her. Stephen and Adam knew how I felt and always tried to encourage me to tell her so tonight I was going to.

We hopped in Stephens car and headed for the club. While we were heading there I felt a very strong uneasiness like tonight something was going to happen but I just shrugged it off with nervousness of what I was going to tell amy. When we arrived I got out of the car and thought of what I was going to do.

I swallowed lightly and I turned round the three off us walked up the steps to The Border. I knew we were all hungry for what we did previously anyone would be tired. What I didn't expect was to see amy with a guy in the restaurant. The guy had his arm round his high school sweetheart and he was whispering sweet nothings in to her ear. It made my blood boil for her to be drawn to that... jock. He hated me. he saw me as competition for Amy's affections. Amy saw me and she smiled and waved me over. 

Adam rubbed my arm, which now was prickly with seeing amy suddenly hanging 

off his arm.

"Hey what are you doing out tonight?" Amy asked with that brilliant smile she 

has.

"Oh you know trying to get laid. Surfing my heart out. Beer parties the such" I replied with a shrug. 

Amy laughed. 

But that stupid jock, Jeff, shot me the nastiest glare ever. I think Jeff thought I was going to steal Amy from him that night. I hated him with a vengeance if only I knew how to use ki I'd pull a Vegeta and blast him in to the next dimension. He wasn't right for her. I saw how he treated her only wanting to get into her pants that idiot. Yet they appeared to love each other. I suppose that was okay after all amy had come to me first. I was the first person he told about his feelings for Jeff. And I pushed her in to it, made him get the confidence to ask her out. Why? Because I love her and wanted to see her happy. Now I was wishing I was him. But what they announced next over the loud music made me want to be him even more.

"Jeff just told me the most sweetest thing and I think he might be the one." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

My heart felt like it had been grabbed and ripped out of my chest and held before me in the most gruesomest way ever. I nodded and flashed a phoney smile. "So you two really love each other?" I asked trying to hide my pain.

"With all my heart." Amy replied.

I smiled falsely again. "Well I wish you the best. Have a good life together."  


  
My time I knew was drawing near and I left the three of them to themselves and I walked over to Adam and Stephen. "I can't be here. I'm sorry. I can't be in the same room with that jock why do girls always go for the guys that are good at almost everything while the guys that have much more to offer lay alone in the dust." I said and patted them both on the back. "You guys take care okay."  


"Huh? You're not going home are you?" Stephen said.

"No I need my partner in crime come on lets pick up some chicks." Adam protested.

"she loves the guy theres nothing I can do even though I know all he wants is to get into her pants damn that guy," I said. I felt pain. I felt like I had just died. But not yet physically.

Stephen's mouth dropped he looked at me and I smiled at him. "John come on your not going to walk home come on it will be fine you will fine it will just take time to heal." he began. I did the best not to cry has I ran from the restaurant but I just couldn't help it I was all alone...

* * *

__

To Be Continued...  



End file.
